a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for dispensing a product. More particularly it relates to compact type container wherein a medicinal product can be dispensed according to a prescribed dosage format.
b) State of the Art
The dispensing of medicinal tablets from a compact type container is well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,531, a pill is pushed by finger force from a container through a thin layer of material 40. Additional types of solid medicinal dispensing devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,032 and 4,664,262, wherein capsules and pills are delivered from a container. All of these patents are concerned with the dispensing of pill or capsule one at a time. However, there is a need in many instances to dispense one or more pills or capsules at a given time. For example, in the treatment of ulcerative colitis with Pentasa.RTM. (mesalamine) the recommended dosage ranges from 2 to 4 capsules four times daily. In this instance, it would be helpful to have a container which would accommodate a daily dosage but would dispense a single dosage of more than one pill or capsule by a single actuation of the dispensing means in the container.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved dispensing container.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a container which can accommodate a cartridge of pills or capsules and can dispense more than one pill or capsule by a single actuation.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a container of the foregoing type wherein the dispensing of the pills or capsules can be effected in part by the actuation of a hinged panel or contacting member forming a part of the container.
It is still another advantage of the present invention to provide a container of the foregoing type which is adaptable to a wide variety of container configurations.